Bailando con el diablo
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: Todos saben que Mirajane es un demonio con sonrisa de ángel y que si aprecias tu vida la obedecerás. Laxus no creía que ella podía ser tan peligrosa... hasta esa noche. ¿Quién diría que un simple baile podía conseguir lo impensable? LaxusxMira


**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un one-shot de una pareja que adoro, Laxus x Mira. La idea se me ocurrió de repente y tenía que escribirla si o si y hoy por fin la he terminado. (Estoy floja últimamente y tengo un montón de fics pendientes TwT Lo peor es que siempre se me ocurren nuevas ideas para otros fics, me odio a mi misma xD) Bueno, espero que os guste este pequeño one-shot :3**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Macao y Wakaba observaban recelosos como las mujeres de Fairy Tail se apiñaban en la barra hablando en susurros y soltando risitas. Parecía que solo ellos dos se habían dado cuenta de esa conducta tan sospechosa, todos los demás seguían a lo suyo sin prestarles atención. Pero ellos dos, adultos y experimentados como eran, sabían que algo (malo seguramente) se avecinaba.<p>

Del centro del corro que habían formado salieron Erza y Mira, la pelirroja con esa mirada de emoción que ponía cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba y Mira con esa sonrisa tranquila y dulce que siempre portaba. Se situaron cada una a un lado del Maestro, que estaba bebiendo y no había visto venir la emboscada. Macao y Wakaba tragaron saliva, ahora si que estaban completamente seguros de que algo _malo_ iba a pasar.

Erza y Mira hablaban y sonreían seductoras y encantadoras, sirviéndole más sake a Makarov. Este, sin entender que diablos pasaba, disfrutaba de las atenciones de las chicas. Escuchó unas preguntas, aunque no las entendió y vio que ellas esperaban una respuesta. Dio un trago de sake y las miró unos segundos, ambas sonreían con inocencia y ternura. "_No planean nada malo_" pensó Makarov.

-¡Claro, claro! Lo que vosotras queráis. –aseguró el maestro acercando su vaso a las chicas para que volvieran a llenarlo. Pero tan pronto dijo esas palabras las chicas desaparecieron de su vista. Supo que había cometido un error cuando las vio subirse al escenario del gremio y llamaron la atención de todos.

-Tras meditarlo mucho. –comenzó la pelirroja.- Hemos decidido celebrar un baile en el gremio. Este sábado.

-El baile será de _parejas_, así que chicos id buscando una pareja. –sonrió dulcemente Mirajane. Pero todos sabían que tras esa sonrisa había un duro castigo para el que se atreviera a discutir con sus decisiones.- No quiero ver a ninguna sola chica sola.

Los más escandalosos (es decir, Natsu sobre todo) empezaron a gritar y a quejarse, siendo ignorados por la peliblanca. Una mirada asesina de Erza después y todos se resignaron a buscar una pareja. Todos menos una persona.

Laxus Dreyar no estaba dispuesto a seguir las locuras de esas dos. Antes muerto a ir a ese estúpido baile y tener que buscar pareja. Él no temía a Erza ni a Mirajane así que no iba a callar y obedecer como los demás. Salió del gremio, ignorando los gritos angustiosos de algunos de los chicos que no sabían que hacer para buscar pareja.

.

.

.

El caos se había desatado tras las palabras de las dos magas. Todos posaron su mirada en las chicas, sin saber muy bien que hacer para pedirles ir al baile. Mirase por donde se mirase la situación era bochornosa. Macao y Wakaba se lamentaban por no tener una linda esposa como Al.

Gray fue el que lo tuvo más fácil, solo tuvo que decir "Juvia…" y un segundo después tenía a la maga de agua colgada de su cuello fantaseando sobre todo lo que podrían hacer en el baile.

Natsu desesperado, fue aconsejado por Happy que le recordó que en su equipo estaba Lucy. Con una sonrisa radiante corrió hacia Lucy, golpeando en el proceso a Loke (que había aparecido tras la noticia para pedirle a Lucy que fuese su pareja).

-Lucee. –gritó el mago de fuego.- Se mi pareja.

Lucy sonrojada por la casi orden del pelirrosa asintió, consiguiendo que Natsu gritara cosas como "no voy a morir por la furia de Erza" y similares.

Droy y Jet se peleaban por ser la pareja de Levy, ante la atenta mirada de la chica que no sabía que hacer. Ella esperaba que su pareja fuese Gajeel, pero conociendo al chico seguramente huiría de aquel follón. Levy levantó la mirada cuando sintió algo duro apoyarse en su cabeza y vio que era el brazo de Gajeel.

-Que remedio, tendré que ser tu pareja –dijo en tono aburrido el chico, deteniendo la pelea de los dos chicos. Ambos iban a replicar pero la dulce sonrisa de Levy los hizo detenerse y retirarse.

Romeo se acercó a Wendy, algo avergonzado, pero tranquilo porque sabía que la dragonslayer de viento era una chica dulce y amable. Wendy igual de avergonzada y sonrojada aceptó la petición del chico. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que habían sido la pareja más dulce.

Elfman se acercó a Evergreen sin saber que decir. La maga lo miró e hizo un gesto de fastidio, que a estas alturas sabían que era fingido. Nadie entendía porque ambos ocultaban que algo tenían.

-¿En serio vas a ser tú mi pareja? Seguro que no sabes bailar y me pisarás –aseguró la chica mirándolo con enfado.

-Muy bien, entonces se lo pediré a Lisanna-ne-chan. –contestó enfadado. Evergreen lo sujetó del brazo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-No, está bien, seré tu pareja. –contestó sonrojada y mirando a otro lado.

Los que se lo pidieron a Erza recibieron una negativa porque ella ya había hablado con Jellal y él sería su pareja. Prefirieron no preguntar como había dado con él y la dejaron tranquila.

Y así todas las chicas quedaron emparejadas. Lisanna con Bickslow, Cana con Freed, Laki con Wakaba, Kinana con Macao, Asuka con el Maestro (sus padres lo habían decidido así para que él al cuidase), incluso Happy consiguió ser la pareja de Charle.

La única que aun no tenía pareja era Mirajane, que también había rechazado todas las peticiones porque ya tenía pensado quien quería que fuese su pareja. Aunque él no lo supiese.

.

.

.

Cuando Laxus volvió al gremio todo estaba calmado, al parecer ya se habían decidido las parejas. Se sentó en la mesa de la esquina y escuchó a un grupito hablando sobre Mira, al parecer era la única que no tenía pareja cuando había sido ella la que precisamente había dicho que todas las chicas debían tener pareja. No le dio importancia porque en su opinión esa mujer era bastante extraña (en realidad casi todos lo eran allí…).

Mira se acercó con una jarra de sake, despertando todas las miradas a su paso. Laxus la miró aburrido, fijándose más en la bebida que en ella. Hasta que vio la cara de terror que habían puesto todos los que la habían mirado. Centró su vista en ella, esperando algo verdaderamente terrorífico, pero ella solo estaba sonriendo como siempre. Se fijo más, estaba seguro de que algo fallaba en esa escena. Las manos agarraban con fuerza y poca delicadeza la bandeja y su sonrisa aunque dulce avecinaba la peor tortura posible para sus enemigos.

-Laxus, ¿tienes ya pareja? –preguntó la chica. Su voz era seria, como la que ponía cuando iba enserio con algo.

-Sí, Ever… –se detuvo cuando vio las expresiones horrorizadas de los de su alrededor y como negaban energéticamente con la cabeza. También la expresión de Mira se hizo más dura cuando empezó a mencionarla. –No, no tengo. Y no pienso buscar, eso del baile es una estupidez, no voy a ir.

La expresión de la peliblanca se relajó un poco, muy poco en realidad. Laxus sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Sabía lo fuerte que era la maga y que nunca, por ninguna razón, había que enfadarla. No, no estaba asustado, solo un poco preocupado. Un dragonslayer no puede asustarse solo por una mujer enfadada, ¿no?

-Sí, sí vas a ir. –ordenó la chica con su voz más seria y tenebrosa. –Y vas a ser mi pareja. Más te vale ir guapo.

Mirajane se giró y se alejó de él sin dejarlo responder. Iba a replicar pero ella se giró mirándolo como si estuviera sopesando de que manera matarlo y las palabras se ahogaron en su boca. Tosió y disimulo bebiendo despacio sin mirarla. Solo cuando ella estuvo de nuevo en la barra pudo relajarse.

"_Maldita loca_" pensó Laxus disgustado por ser sometido. Mira lo fulminó con la mirada como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, el rubio se concentró en la pelea que Natsu y Gray mantenían sin deshacerse de su expresión serena. Bueno, ya se vengaría de ella.

.

.

.

Mientras pasaban los días las chicas no hacían más que hablar del baile mientras los chicos intentaban mantenerse lo más alejados de ellas. De esta manera el gremio estuvo aparentemente en calma mientras preparaban la decoración. Hasta que finalmente el día llegó.

Todos estaban vestidos de gala (incluso Jellal, que todos se sorprendieron de ver), esperando a sus parejas. Las chicas llegaron dejando en silencio a todos, nadie se esperaba que se arreglaran tanto. Laxus seguía fastidiado, Mira aun no había llegado y la idea de huir se le hacía muy atractiva.

Mira entró mirando que su pareja estaba allí, si al muy idiota se le había ocurrido huir se iba a enterar. Suspiró aliviada al verlo y sonrió dulcemente acercándose a él. Todos se quedaron en silencio al verla, incluso sus amigas que no sabían que vestido iba a llevar. Laxus la vio y se quedó en blanco. Vale, sí, reconocía que Mira tenía muy buen cuerpo pero aquel vestido solo resaltaba lo evidente. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra acudió a su mente.

-Estás muy guapo. –le sonrió la chica posando delicadamente su mano en su pecho. Siguió mirándola y un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, la música ya había comenzado a sonar y muchas de las parejas ya estaban en la improvisada pista de baile.

-Tú también. –susurró por cortesía, sabía que algo debía decirle o se enfadaría. Ella sonrió coqueta, Laxus tragó saliva. ¿Desde cuándo Mira era tan endemoniadamente sexy? Tal vez nunca la había visto así porque seguía viéndola como la niña gótica que se peleaba con Erza. Pero él no era el único que había crecido, Mirajane ahora era toda una mujer.

Se dejó arrastrar por ella hasta la pista de baile. Mira lo cogió de la mano y dejó la mano libre sobre su hombro mientras que él la dejaba en su cintura. Nada más empezar a bailar Laxus apartó la mirada. La chica sonrió traviesa, se iba a divertir mucho esa noche.

-Ara ara… Estás muy fuerte Laxus. –susurró apretando la mano que tenía en su hombro. El chico la miró unos segundos y decidió ignorarla de nuevo.

El rubio sentía la intensa mirada de Mira sobre él, le ponía nervioso además de que por mucho que lo detestase estaba haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Seguro que las chicas se divierten mucho contigo. –comentó con tono cantarín y una sonrisa que nunca le había visto pero que era muy sensual. Tragó saliva sorprendido por sus palabras, pero no dijo nada (lo único que le faltaba es que le fallara la voz y quedara en ridículo).

La chica soltó un suspiro llamando su atención. Mira apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, cerca de su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Laxus se tensó, sentía la respiración de la peliblanca contra su cuello provocándole escalofríos. Se dio cuenta de que ahora estaban completamente pegados.

-Ojala tuviera yo un chico como tú para divertirme todas las noches…

Mirajane levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos al chico. Laxus miró levemente hacia abajo y se arrepintió enseguida, el escote de la chica era muy revelador y sus pechos estaban apretados contra él. Intentó utilizar todo su autocontrol pero al parecer de eso ya no le quedaba. La miró a los ojos y vio una chispa de lujuria en ellos, miró sus labios que parecían suplicar por un beso y no pudo contenerse. Se inclinó levemente atrapando sus labios con los suyos en un beso salvaje que la chica no dudo en seguir.

Adelantándose a los movimientos del chico Mira le mordió el labio inferior, él aceptó la orden y comenzó una batalla por la dominación del beso. Finalmente sin ningún ganador se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire. Laxus se dio cuenta en ese momento que todos se habían detenido y los estaban mirando. Agarró con fuerza a la peliblanca de forma posesiva y utilizó su mirada más amenazadora. Mientras Mira estaba distraída pensando en lo bien que había ido su plan y en que le apetecían unos cuantos besos más. Salió disparada arrastrando tras ella a Laxus, dejando a tras un gran murmullo sobre lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría ahora.

-Oi, espera, ¿dónde vamos? –preguntó intentando frenar la carrera de la chica. Ella siguió tirando sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Mira en Fairy Hills.

Cualquier reproche que quisiera decir Laxus se disipó cuando la chica lo empujó a la cama tras cerrar apresuradamente la puerta. Se quedó tumbado mirándola mientras el vestido se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Mira se subió a gatas a la cama sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. El rubio sintió que los pantalones comenzaban a estorbarle demasiado. Se incorporó y pasó su lengua por uno de sus pechos mientras su mano atendía al otro (se había sorprendido al ver que no llevaba sujetador). Mira soltó un suspiro de placer y pasó su mano por las hebras rubias del chico, haciendo presión.

Laxus siguió saboreándola y torturándola, deleitándose con cada gemido que le sacaba. Mira lo retiró de su pecho para poder besarlo. Tomó el control del beso y se dedicó a saborear cada parte de él. Cada vez que sus lenguas se rozaban ella tenía un leve escalofrió. Las manos no se quedaron quietas y exploraron el cuerpo del otro. La peliblanca forcejeó con la ropa de su pareja, pero al no conseguir avances se dedicó a arrancársela. Paseó sus manos por su pecho desnudo, deleitándose de cada musculo que encontraba su paso.

Entre beso y beso, un poco de la cordura de Laxus decidió regresar. Se separó un poco de ella, a pesar de que no se lo ponía fácil. La miró intentando no perder el hijo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Está bien que hagamos esto, mujer? –preguntó sintiéndose estúpido ya que el primero que quería continuar era él. Quería dominar al demonio, hacerla suya completamente. Mira sonrió de lado.

-No sé tú, pero yo tenía ganas de hacer esto desde hace tiempo. –susurró en su oído con tono sugerente. Aprovechando su posición Mira se dedicó a mordisquear el cuello del chico, subiendo por su mentón hasta llegar a sus labios, continuando con la batalla de besos.

Eso fue suficiente para que Laxus se dejara llevar. Agarrándola por el trasero giró dejándola debajo de él. Se deshizo rápidamente de las últimas prendas que los separaban de la completa desnudez, aprovechando para acariciarla en aquella zona tan sensible. Mira gimió con gusto, abriendo más las piernas.

Laxus se relamió ante la visión de la peliblanca siendo tan sumisa. Harto de esperar más, se introdujo en ella, ambos gimieron al unísono. La chica se aferró a él, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso aun más fogoso que los anteriores. El rubio embistió con fuerza, aumentando el ritmo rápidamente. Sintió las uñas de la chica clavarse en su espalda, seguro que le dejaría marca pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Solo podía centrarse en la mujer que tenía delante, pidiendo por más placer.

Mira estaba disfrutando de cada sensación, cada toque, cada caricia, cada beso. Apenas podía hilar dos pensamientos seguidos con algún sentido. Usando su fuerza, consiguió dar la vuelta a la situación, sin dejar que el miembro del rubio saliera de ella. Se movió tal y como ella quería, gimiendo de placer sin contenerse. La vista de Mira cabalgándolo fue casi suficiente para llevar al límite a Laxus. Se incorporó, moviéndose de vez en cuando consiguiendo llegar más profundo y mordiendo y lamiendo los pechos de la peliblanca. La chica lo abrazó enredando los dedos en los rubios cabellos, las manos del chico volvieron a posarse en su trasero, esta vez para ayudarla a moverse sobre él.

Con un gruñido por parte de Laxus y un grito de placer de Mira, ambos llegaron al climax. Se miraron jadeantes, con un brillo en la mirada que anunciaba que estaban lejos de terminar su encuentro. Volvieron a besarse, más tranquilamente. Después de separarse Mira apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Ella jamás pensó que las manos de Laxus podrían ser tan delicadas a la hora de acariciarle el pelo. Se sentía muy relajada.

-Laxus, creo que queda claro que eres mío y solo mío, ¿no? –preguntó con voz tranquila, pero aferrándose más a él.

-Bien, porque tú eres solo mía, mujer. –comentó sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de la chica. Mira sonrió y se incorporó para besarlo. Ahora si podían continuar con el sexo.

.

.

.

Cuando volvieron a la fiesta (por insistencia de Mira, Laxus solo quería dormir) todos los miraron sin saber que decir. Estaba claro lo que habían hecho, las pruebas eran evidentes: las marcas en el cuello, los labios rojos y la ropa de Laxus algo rota. Tras el shock inicial las chicas olvidaron el baile y todo lo demás y se llevaron a Mira para que les contara _todo_. Sonriendo dulcemente Mira accedió a contar cada detalle, Wendy se sonrojó al escuchar el rumbo de la conversación y decidió alejarse de ellas, mientras las demás la escuchaban con ojos brillosos de emoción y algo sonrojadas.

Laxus recibió las felicitaciones de Wakaba y Macao, que se lamentaban porque la preciosa Mirajane había terminado con semejante bestia. Elfman, gritó algo de que era todo un hombre y después se dedicó a amenazarlo por si llegaba a hacer algo malo a su hermana. El Maestro lo golpeo por irresponsable, pero después empezó a llorar emocionado ya que su nieto si que estaba interesado en las mujeres. Laxus decidió apartarse antes de que alguien dijera una estupidez aun mayor. Mientras salía le dedicó una mirada a Mira que al verlo le sonrió con diversión.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas de que los planes de Mira hubieran salido tal y como ella quería. Mira con una sonrisa miró a sus amigas.

-No os preocupéis, yo os ayudo a conquistar a vuestros hombres. –las chicas se sonrojaron ante la afirmación de la peliblanca, pero asintieron agradecidas.

Los hombres al escucharla decidieron que ese era el mejor momento para huir antes de ser arrastrados por los planes de ese demonio con sonrisa de ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre si Mira tiene un cuarto en Fairy Hill, creo que no es seguro, pero ya que allí no había nadie era el mejor lugar para ir ¿no? No sé como estará el lemon, llevo tiempo sin escribir algo tan pervert ewe Cualquier cosa que veáis que debería mejorar no dudéis en decírmelo. Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí ^w^ Y ya sabéis, los reviews siempre son bien recibidos ;3<strong>

**Nos vemos en otras historias, mis queridos lectores ;3**

**Bye! **


End file.
